


Before the storm

by Willofhounds



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dad Oobleck, Dad Ozpin, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, James Ironwood redemption, No relationship until 16, Panic Attacks, Roman Torchwic is five years older than Ruby, Roman Torchwick Lives, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Shot out of the vault Oscar is severely injured and sent into the past. Found by one of the huntsman of Beacon he is brought to a local doctor. A blood test reveals something that neither he nor the once constant companion he had in his head. Upon returning to consciousness he has to figure out a way for his past not to come into fruition.
Relationships: Bartholomew Oobleck & Oscar Pine, James Ironwood & Oscar Pine, Neopolitan & Roman Torchwick, Oscar Pine & Roman Torchwick, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 34
Kudos: 120





	1. Past part 1

"Speaking"  
:Thoughts: 

Oscar's POV 

Shit! It wasnt supposed to be like this. They weren't supposed to be fighting amongst themselves. They should have been standing by each other to defeat Salem. How did it come to this? How did they fall so far? 

It was just like how it had been Oscar on their way to Argus. A divided team that were angry and scared because the immortal wizard in his head didnt have a plan. Everything they had done and lost up until that point seemed like it had been for nothing. 

Thinking back on it now he could understand their anger. However, they were being hypocrites when it came to telling James the truth. Ruby had made the decision not to tell him right away. The team and Oscar included went along with it. His heart told him though it made them little better than Ozpin. 

Then telling James the truth had sent the man over the edge. Things simply went from bad to worse in what he thought was the blink of an eye. After losing the relic he had gone on his own to face James. Not knowing it seemed that would be the last mistake he ever made. 

James wasnt willing to listen to his advice and backed him towards one of the many holes in the vault. His chilling words still rang in Oscar's ears. 

"My friends call me James. To you, it's General."

Before he could react James pulled out Due Process and shot him in the chest. White-hot pain flared in his chest and his aura broke. Oscar felt warm blood coming from the wound as he fell back. It was difficult to breathe and he couldn't move. 

: Sorry Auntie Em it seems I won't be coming home after. Sorry, Oz, you should have had a better reincarnation than me. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me not to tell them her name.:

Oscar flinched at a spike of pain that went through his chest. He was dying there was no doubt about it. He didn't want to die. If he died then Ozpin would have to start the process all over again. Then again, maybe that was for the best. Maybe he would actually get a better reincarnation than what Oscar could realistically be. 

"OSCAR!" That was Oz's voice but he was too weak to say anything in return. The world around him faded to black. Before he could truly lose consciousness he felt his body hit something hard. Then there was nothing. 

Oobleck's POV 

It was unfortunate that he had not been successful in locating what they thought was a new Grim. He had hoped to study it while determining if it was truly a new Grim or a variation of a current one. 

Bartholomew was ready to head back to Vale. Normally he didnt take missions so far from the school. It was only because Headmaster Ozpin had asked him to take this mission in Mistral over a week ago as a favor. In that time he had seen many Grim but none fit the description he had been given. There weren't any new sightings from civilians either. 

Currently, he was roughing it in the forest rather than in an inn. It allowed him to be more vigilant in looking for the Grim. Night had already fallen and he was huddled close to the fire. Above him, the broken moon lit up the forest where his fire didnt reach. 

It was a cold night and snow lay across the ground all around him. Snow brought back memories he would rather keep buried. Pushing away his memories he glanced into the sky. 

A frown marred his face as he watched a green light enter the sky. It seemed that it was falling at an accelerating pace. If his mental math was right whatever it was it would crash not far from his camp. 

Grabbing his weapon he swiftly began to follow it. The closer Bartholomew got to the projected landing site the more he realized it wasnt an object. The green light was very similar to the light of an aura. That meant it had to be a person. 

The question was how did they enter free-fall like this? He didn't see any signs of an airship going through? Unless they were going in stealth mode. That would in turn make sense. Hopefully, it would be just someone who fell out. Humans were clumsy like that even huntsman and huntresses. 

Bartholomew's thoughts were interrupted by the person with a green aura come with a dozen feet of the ground. Suddenly their aura expanded outwards into a shield seconds before they hit the ground. Then the shield broke and a person with the stature of a child. 

When he didnt get up Bartholomew carefully made his way to their side. On the ground beside them was a cane that was very reminiscent of Ozpin's. For now, he set aside the thought and set about checking them. Turning the person over he found that his original thoughts were correct. 

This was most certainly a child no more than thirteen years of age. He was wearing dirty torn combat gear that had splotches of black soot that could easily come from gunfire. Carefully he began to pull aside the child's shirt noting the way it stuck to him. Sticky with blood then. He was most certainly injured meaning this was no accident. 

Bartholomew knew that he did not have the means to treat him. He could stabilize the wound but the child needed a real medical doctor. Then when he woke up questions could be asked. 

After ensuring there weren't any neck or back injuries he picked the child up. A frown crossed his face at how easy it was. The child weighed next to nothing and Bartholomew had no problem moving him back to his camp even carrying the extra weapon. 

From there, he stripped the bloodstained combat jacket and undershirt. The wound he noted was that of a handgun caliber. It wasnt close to any major organs so that should help things along. Turning the child gently over he found the exit wound. All signs pointed to how lucky he was. Digging a bullet out of a child's shoulder would not be an easy task. 

Bartholomew went to his bag and pulled out his first aid kit. Then he began to clean and dressing the wound as best as he could. When he cleaned it the boy's body shuddered in pain before going still once more. The only thing that let him know the child was still alive was the painfully slow rise and fall of his chest. 

Once the wound was dressed he unwillingly put the jacket back on the boy leaving the shirt. They would have a couple of mile treck back through the woods. If he remembered correctly there was a medical doctor back in the town of Spire. That would be the child's best chance. Even if he could get an emergency signal out here it would be morning before an airship arrived. That would only happen if more snow wasnt dumped on them.

Packing up the camp only took a few moments most of it being sure the fire was out. One thing that was bad about camping in Mistral was the chance of forest fires. The smallest spark could be enough to destroy whole towns and farms. It made the locals wary of any newcomers unfamiliar with the way their land works. 

After that, he carried the child on his back allowing him to feel the warmth of their breath on his neck. Keeping track of that would warn him if he needed to take precautions for hypothermia on top of the wound. 

It was a slow treck through the snow. His aura kept him warm but the child not shivering made him move faster. When he arrived the moon was three-quarters into the descent. It would be morning soon. He could only hope the doctor was in. 

He didnt get very far into town before a boy came rushing towards him. He questioned, "Are you alright mister? Most of the town saw that green light fall a few hours ago. Half of the town is out looking to see if someone is hurt."

Bartholomew replied, "I have the one who fell. It seems he is injured so I applied first aid and brought him here. Is the doctor still here?"

"Yes, sir follow me."

They went into the middle of town and took a left. There they moved to the third in a row of small houses. The boy knocked on the door before pushing it open. Bartholomew followed behind him noting the small kitchen and living room in one. There was a set of stairs that led to the second floor and across from him another door. 

He called out, "Hey doc! We brought you a patient."

A middle-aged man with greying black hair and grey eyes came down the stairs. There was a small amount of stubble growing on his chin and dark bags under his eyes. It seemed he had a problem sleeping. He was wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt and sleeping pants. 

The dark eyes fell upon him and the boy he was carrying promptly widened. He ordered, "Follow me. Cobalt go find the group that went out and tell them that a huntsman found the person."

"Yes, sir"

Bartholomew followed the man across the room and through the door. There was a small examination table, cabinets, and a chair in the corner. He laid the child on the examination table. 

The doctor ordered as cold as the air outside, "You need to get out. I'll do my best to help this child but I can't do anything with a huntsman looking over my shoulder. Get out. You're welcome to anything in the kitchen and I have two extra bedrooms upstairs if you need to sleep. There is a bathroom upstairs as well. It's the second door on the left."

Then he was bodily shoved from the room and the door was shut in his face. Well, then he would go shower and sleep. A shower was something he desperately needed.


	2. Past part 2

Nero's POV 

Treating the injury to the child's chest had been no easy task. In an adult, it would have been a tricky procedure, to begin with. This just was not something he ever had to deal with in the small town. Most of his patients came from the local farms or a random huntsman here or there injured by Grim. The wound before him had not been made by Grim but instead by man. It made him sick to think someone could do this to someone so young. 

The huntsman had done a good job in his first aid. If he was honest with himself Nero was surprised at how well it was bound. Even in a rush it was thought out and executed perfectly. 

Carefully he pulled away the bandages to assess the wound fully. It has stopped bleeding recently but still looked raw and angry. He would need to clean both sides to ensure the wound didnt get infected. Checking the muscles and ligaments only took a moment. Pleasantly surprised he found that with time to heal there wouldn't be any damage to them. 

Whoever shot the child aimed to incapacitate not kill. With the cane, he had seen on the back of the huntsman he had to assume the child at least had some skill. It was obvious the cane wasnt the huntsman's after all. 

A frown crossed Nero's face from the lack of aura return. It had been a few hours from when the child's aura broke. At this point, it should have recharged enough to start the healing process without conscious prompting. 

If his aura was not reacting that meant there was something else wrong. Unfortunately for the doctor to find out would mean using his semblance.

:This was going to pleasant,: he thought sarcastically. 

Aura read was what he called his semblance. As a passive semblance, it was always active so he had to be careful about touching other people. It allowed him to assess the damage done to a person's aura and in turn their body. This was something passed down through his family on his father's side. Though the last person in his family that had it was his great grandfather. 

It was said that despite his age he served in the Great War as a doctor. Aura read had labeled him a war hero and their family was still talked about to this day. It was the reason no one knew his last name. Telling people would only bring more questions than he was comfortable answering. 

Pulling off his gloves he placed his hand around the child's wrist. His grey aura surrounded them both for a mere instance before retracting immediately. Breaths coming in ragged gasps he staggered back so that he was leaning against the far wall. 

Never in his time as a doctor had he ever come across a soul in such a state. From the brief glimpse at the aura, he could see why it had not recharged yet. It couldn't. More than half of the child's soul was gone, forcefully torn from his body. Nero before now didnt think it was possible. 

When someone's aura broke their soul remained intact, just weakened. For this to happen was something entirely new. To tear at someone's soul should have killed them. It was a miracle that the child was even still breathing. 

He knew it was unlikely that this boy would wake up again. Wounds of the body can be recovered from. To only have half a soul no one could live like that. Even if they did their hold on life would be very tenuous at best. 

Running through his memories he remembered the rumors of a semblance being able to tear its user's soul into pieces. Not ones as dramatic as this but similar in theory. If rumors were to be believed it was part of an Atleasian military project. To heal the soul would require someone in close relation. Possibly a sibling or parent. 

Could it work in the same way here? If so they were short on time and he would need the huntsman's connections. There was a chance the kid had a connection to one of the academies despite his age. If he did they might find a parental record. 

Otherwise, they would need to find the next of kin for him. Something about the child though felt familiar. Instinct told him that he knew this one. Who he was though eluded him.

Carefully he retrieved his gloves and put them back on. Unless he couldn't help it he did not want to do that again. That was absolutely terrifying. He would need a blood sample from the child to have a chance at this. 

Pulling open a drawer he grabbed one of the syringes he kept for just such an occasion. It only took a moment for him to find a vein and draw the required blood. He would ask the huntsman to use his connections. If he tried to go through the system using his computer it would take weeks. That kind of time wasnt something this boy had and he wanted to ensure they at least tried to save him. 

Returning to the main room he found the huntsman nursing a cup of coffee a distant look clouding his amber eyes. It seemed he was not the only one who had trouble sleeping. What he had to say would not help the man out either. In fact, it would likely haunt Nero for the rest of his life. The screams of the child's aura still rang in his ears. 

It took a moment but the huntsman came back to himself. Once he noticed Nero he questioned, "How is the child? What is the blood for?"

He took a deep breath to center himself and began into the explanation. Disbelief crossed the man's face followed swiftly by horror. Then he agreed to help. Both could only hope that they would make it in time. 

Ozpin's POV 

A peaceful day was rare for one such as himself. As the Headmaster of one of the best huntsman academies there always was something that required his attention. As annoying as it was he preferred it to the wars of previous generations. Still quiet bothered him in ways that he couldn't explain. 

The day before had been peaceful and allowed him to relax his guard. He should have known it was too good to be true. Early the next morning two teams had gotten into a brawl leaving three people in the infirmary. Punishing them was left to him thanks to Glynda having been gone at the time. 

After that was dealt with he received a mountain of paperwork from a returning Glynda who seemed to get pleasure from his misery. 

Ozpin lifted a hand to rub tiredly at his eyes barely withholding a groan. This was not a good start to his day and instinct told him it would only get worse from here. Who had he offended this time to deserve such punishment?

As if the Gods heard his thoughts his scroll buzzed. Barty's name and number appeared causing him to start in surprise. The historian wasn't one to call when on a mission no matter how small. Either he was on his way back or something had gone wrong. Ozpin silently hoped for the former he really didnt need an injured professor on top of everything else. 

He answered his tone carefully neutral ignoring a second ping from the huntsman database, "Barty what can I do for you? How goes the hunt?"

Bartholomew "Barty" Oobleck was Beacon's resident historian. Many of the other academies wanted him to be on their payroll but he had accepted a position at Beacon along with Peter. Both were renowned hunters in their specialties. Ozpin had considered more than once bringing them into the fold. His agreement with the current group though would not allow for it unless there was a majority vote. To date, they wanted to keep it to a minimum number in order to prevent leaks. 

He agreed to a certain point but if they all were killed he would be left alone again. To start a new group without the aid of those who fought by his side for years. Not something he wanted to go through again if he could help it. 

Barty hesitated something that had Ozpin sitting up just a little straighter before he said, "Ozpin something unexpected happened last night. What would later be identified as a falling person showed up as a green light falling from the sky," as Oobleck recited coordinates he searched on his computer for reports. 

Sure enough, there were reports of similar sightings all across Mistral. Haven and surrounding towns had sent huntsmen to investigate but it was too early to tell. Most likely it was a criminal with their aura unlocked. Not unheard of for criminals to betray and try to murder each other after all. 

He wondered if the ping from the huntsman database was in response. Unlikely he decided a moment later. Leo wouldn't bother him with such a thing unless it had to do with Salem. 

His interest turned to confusion and mistrust. Someone had run blood samples against his. With a little digging only half listening to Barty's explanation on how he found a child he found that the test hadn't been just against his blood. In fact, it had gone through the entire huntsman database in both Vale and Mistral. 

For a moment he considered trying to trace where it had come from. Barty's words however were what stopped him. 

A chill went down his spine when Barty said, "Ozpin the child is yours according to the blood test we took. According to the Mistral police file, it was brought up when I ran it through their database he is Oscar Pine, just turned 12 years old a few weeks ago. His mother was Cynthia Moon who was murdered by Grim four years ago along with her husband. Up until two months ago, the child had been living with his adoptive father's sister when he up and disappeared."

Cynthia Moon that was not a name he had thought about it more than ten years. She had been a waitress at a local diner that in Mistral when he was on a mission. The mission went on longer than expected and he ended up getting attached. She knew he was a huntsman and that he was only there for a short time. It was never supposed to be anything more than a brief romance. 

When he left to return to Vale she had been heartbroken. It was only now thinking back on it that he realized she had fallen head over heels for him. Feelings that he couldn't return in full as his heart wasn't in it. It was why he tried to ensure everyone knew what they were getting into. 

Barty continued bringing him back to the present, "What the doctor found when examining Oscar's aura shouldn't have been possible. Ozpin he has less than half a soul and..."

"He needs aura from a family match to have a chance at survival," finished Ozpin. 

It had only happened a few times in history. Salem destroyed souls in order to get back at him. Ozpin had been careful in hiding the truth but a person with the semblance aura read would be able to tell. Now he knew why they contact him. He was the only one with a close enough match for their plan to have a chance. 

It will take him four hours to get from Beacon to the coordinates. If luck was on his side then he might just make it in time. 

Decision made he said, "I'll leave for Mistral immediately. Whether I knew he was alive or not I cannot abandon him again."

"We will be waiting for you, Headmaster," and the line clicked dead.


	3. Past part 3

Emily's POV 

Almost two months had passed since Oscar disappeared from her. Since his parent's death when he was eight it wasnt unusual for him to not be seen for a day or two. He had just never been gone this long before.

Emily Pine was a stout woman with a dark tan from long hours under the sun. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had sharp brown eyes. It wasnt hard for others to believe that she was Oscar's biological aunt. They looked a lot alike. 

It had fooled the local townspeople for years. Cynthia, his mother had fallen in love with a huntsman who abandoned her not six months into the relationship. He had said it was for her protection but Emilly never believed that. He was just another wanderer who had no interest in settling down. It was only a few weeks later that she found out she was pregnant. 

Alex the soft-hearted man that he was married her. He gave her a good life that she wouldn't have had if the townspeople found out that Oscar was some huntsman's bastard. They would have ostracized him if they knew. Most of the town looked down upon the huntsman. Those that came through never stayed so they were left to defend themselves. 

If they had a huntsman full time maybe Alex and Cynthia would still be alive. Maybe Oscar wouldn't have been ashamed of his scars. She worried about the day that he found out the truth. That he would leave her alone to find the father that left. 

The possibility had terrified her from the day that her brother and sister in law died. Now she was sure that was what had happened. Oscar had somehow found out that he was adopted and runoff. No note. No goodbye. It stung but by this point, she had accepted that her nephew was not coming back. 

Sighing she stood up and headed towards the sink her coffee cup in hand. It was time to go tend to the animals and then the rest of the farm. Without Oscar being here to help it was taking twice as long as it used to. She could only be grateful that she was still in good enough health to do it alone. Not everyone was so lucky. As she was washing the cup a frantic pounding sounded at her door. For a moment she froze it was just like the pounding that sounded when she was told that her brother had been killed in a Grim attack. 

Emilly took a deep breath to steady herself before heading to the door. It was probably old Cillian from the next farm over. Her cows probably got out again and were terrorizing his. Not that they'd ever really do that but the old man was senile and she played along. 

Pulling open the door she found Cobalt standing there out of breath. His light blue eyes meeting her brown ones. She was shocked by the seriousness in his eyes. In all the time she knew him he was never serious. 

Before she could ask what he was doing here so late he declared, "They found Oscar. You need to come to the clinic immediately."

Her hand shot up to her mouth as she questioned, "Are you... are you sure it's him? Is he okay? Why didnt you bring him with you?"

Cobalt looked away as he replied, "It's not looking good, Mrs. Pine. A huntsman found him and brought him into the clinic. He looks so different that I didnt recognize him."

They must have done a blood test then using the huntsman's connections. It would have taken a lot longer if they only used Nero's. They were a low priority town all the way out here. 

Wait he said Oscar wasn't looking good? Was he attacked? How badly was he injured? Cobalt wouldn't meet her eyes and that was when she realized his light blue eyes had been tinged with red. As if he had cried while running here. Oh no...

Cobalt was three years older than Oscar. At fifteen he was one of the best veterinary assistants in the area. He volunteered at the veterinarian two towns over learning everything he could. While he was at home he helped ensure everyone's livestock were healthy. 

He was Oscar's only friend after his parents died. No one wanted to be around the poor orphan boy after he told them that he didnt want to show his scars. Only Cobalt understood and stuck by her nephew. Anyone who called him a coward within earshot was beaten to a pulp. 

Like Emilly, Cobalt had been devastated at his friend's sudden disappearance. He told her that Oscar wanted to go to Heaven when he was old enough. That it was his dream to become a huntsman. He just didnt expect Oscar to leave so soon. Most of the Academies wouldn't accept students under 15. Sanctum was the closest beginner academy and their minimum was 14 with a huntsman recommendation. Or fifteen without. 

Oscar was two years from being old enough to enter with a recommendation. Maybe he had gone off to seek an apprenticeship and had gotten hurt. Was whoever brought him to the clinic the one he sought an apprenticeship from? There was only one way to get her answers. She grabbed her coat from where it hung up and followed Cobalt. 

It was a couple of hours past sunrise when they reached the town. Cobalt didnt knock on Nero's house instead opening the door. The house hadn't changed since the last time she was in identifying her brother and sister in law's body. 

Nero and an unfamiliar green-haired man with tired but warm amber eyes sat at the kitchen table. When they saw her both men stood. 

Nero was the first to speak his eyes meeting hers, "Emilly thank you for coming so fast. I'm sure that Cobalt has told you that Oscar was found. This is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck a huntsman with Beacon Academy. He was the one who found Oscar, provided first aid, and brought him here."

Oobleck held out his hand to her and she greeted her voice shaking slightly, "Good morning, Doctor Oobleck. I am Emilly Pine, Oscar's aunt. What happened? Why did Cobalt say that Oscar wasnt doing well?"

Nero gave the teenager a withering glare as he answered, "We dont know how exactly it happened or who he was with. What we think happened was that Oscar hitched a ride to Vale and when he was found out they shot him. Oscar's aura saved his life both with the gunshot and with the fall from the airship. If he had not been found by Oobleck here he would have died from exposure. Once he was here I treated the gunshot wound and used my semblance." 

There he paused and she understood why. No one in town knew what his semblance was or even his last name. It was a big mystery and there was a decent bet pool going on what it might be. She never got into the pool knowing what it was like to keep a secret. She respected his privacy just as he respected hers. 

He continued with a sigh, "My semblance is called Aura Read. It allows me to read the aura of anyone I come into physical contact with. Oscar's aura should have been weak but healing. Slight tears and breaks are normal and will heal on their own after some time has passed."

Aura Read she had read about that in the history books at school. It was thought that the family line that produced the semblance had died out in the Great War. Who would have thought that one would be in their tiny town?

Now she understood the reasons for his secrecy. If word got out their town would be overrun with military figures from all over the kingdoms. Each would want to use the semblance for their own personal gain. 

Wait there was something he wasnt saying. What was wrong with Oscar? What did his semblance tell him?

"You are far too smart for your own good," sighed the older doctor, "There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to tell you as it is. As soon as I touched Oscar I was forced to let go. His aura was torn to shred to the point he only has about half of his soul. No living being can remain alive with only half a soul. Right now Oscar is fighting for his very existence. Without an aura transfusion from a close familia match, he will die before sunset tonight."

Once again her hand shot up to cover her mouth as tears burned behind her eyes. She had already lost her brother and sister in law. Now she was going to lose Oscar forever. All because someone or something had torn his soul in half. 

If he had been born to her brother she might have been a close enough match to help Oscar. The only problem was that she didnt have her aura unlocked. In this area, there wasnt a need for it unless you were going to a huntsman academy. But Oscar wasn't her brother's he was adopted. Even if she had an aura to transfer it wouldn't help. She was going to lose her only family. 

Oobleck continued breaking through her dark thoughts, "In order to find out his identity we took some blood from Mr. Pine and sent it through the databases using my connections. It is a good thing we did. Not only were we able to send for you but I was able to contact his father."

"His father? My brother has been dead for several years now."

The huntsman shook his head as he explained, "His biological father, my boss, the Headmaster of Beacon Ozpin."

She felt all the blood drain from her face. There were a lot of things she had been expecting with Oscar. To find out his father was one of the most influential men in the world was not one of them. 

Oobleck continued, "While young Cobalt went to get you I called him. He is on his way now and should be here within a few hours. Ozpin never knew that Cynthia was pregnant. If he had he would not have abandoned her to raise Oscar on her own. He is not that kind of man I promise you. Ozpin will do everything he can to ensure Oscar not only survives but thrives."

All she could worry about was Oscar not making it. Or his father taking him away.

Instead of voicing her concerns, she asked, "Can I see him?"

"Of course follow me," came Nero's adamant tone. 

She was taken into the room with Oscar. Her nephew was laid out on a table his face paler than normal. His torso was bandaged by expert hands as expected of Nero. Next to his bedside was a chair that she immediately took. 

She grasped his hand for less than a second before having to let go. It was shockingly cold as if there was no life in him. Was this what Nero meant? To only have half a soul meant to have one foot on the other side. Would Ozpin make it in time? She could only hope. 

Ozpin's POV 

The wait was nerve-wracking. It had been a long time since he was this nervous and never for this reason. He had a son. One who was little more than a child, almost a teenager. Guilt ate at him for not knowing of the child's existence beforehand. He had missed so much due to his lack of knowledge. Now there was the possibility that he may never know his child. 

Using his connections he was able to get a direct flight to the town. At his urging, they were going at speeds not recommended. Most likely the pilot thought there was an emergency with one of his students. After all, it was unusual for Ozpin to leave his school much less Anima. 

They were only about half an hour from the town now. Ozpin had to admit that it was secluded he barely remembered visiting as a younger man. Something about a Grim infestation he thought but wasnt completely sure. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

A message had been sent to Qrow who was in Mistral near Haven. If they needed to meet he would be around for a time. The message had been seen but there wasnt a reply. He didnt expect one, Qrow was hunting for an elusive set of criminals currently. 

He was torn from his thoughts as he felt the airship begin its descent. Standing he moved so that he was by the open hatch. The town moved ever closer as they descended. People young and old watched as the ship landed. A mix of mistrust and curiosity in each gaze. 

Ozpin said as he stepped off his cane tapping on the ground next to him, "Excuse the sudden landing in the middle of your town. I was told there was an emergency that needed my presence. I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy."

A young man maybe fifteen ran up to him and said, "He's at the doctor's house. Follow me I'll take you to him."

Ozpin hummed and followed the energetic young man. There wasn't any sign of a weapon so he guessed the teenager was a farmhand or an apprentice of some sort. Not a huntsman in training though he was the right age to start. 

The house wasnt far from where they landed but he wouldn't have been able to pick it out on his own. The boy he followed didnt knock or hesitate to push open the door. Ozpin only briefly hesitated before he followed. 

Entering the house he took note of the exits and how many people there were. Barty was sipping out of his trademark thermos. Deep bags were under his eyes from lack of sleep. 

Barty let out a sigh of relief, "Ozpin, thank the Gods."

One other was in the room, a man who looked even more exhausted than Barty. He tried to hide it but Ozpin could see the way his hands shook. While he wasnt completely sure he had the feeling it was from semblance overuse. Or it was a side effect of his semblance. 

The man said, "I am Nero the doctor of this town. You have made it just in time. The boy is holding onto his life but only barely."

Ozpin swallowed as he said, "Show me."

He was taken into the back room where a woman with brown hair and brown eyes sat at a child's bedside. Her eyes were red and puffy around the edges from crying. She held the child's hand in her own, her grip tightening when she saw him. Not saying anything she turned her gaze to the boy.

The boy, Oscar if he remembered correctly was small for his age. If Ozpin had to guess he looked closer to ten than twelve. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin. Eye color would have to wait until he woke up. 

A frown crossed his face at the sight of bandages. What kind of wound did he have? 

Nero said as if hearing his thoughts, "He was found with a gunshot wound. While serious it wasnt life-threatening. Whoever shot him meant to hurt but not kill the kid. I dont think the one who shot him and the one who damaged his soul are the same person. It wouldn't make sense."

Ozpin made a sound of agreement before moving to stand beside the child's bedside. Now that he was closer he could feel the jumbled mess that was the child's soul and aura. Thousands of lifetimes sensing the aura of those around him allowed him to sense what was going on without physical contact. While some needed a semblance he could sense it without one. 

Activating his own aura he put his hand on the child's chest. Only to retract it immediately as the child's aura and soul screamed out. Images that he couldn't see clearly flashed before his eyes. Faces blurred to the point of being unrecognizable. Words garbled so that he couldn't understand them. The intent was clear, however. Kill or be killed. 

Someone had tried very hard to kill this child. He had to focus or he would be unable to help his son. It hit him like a ton of bricks a second later. Someone had tried to kill his son. Damn this was complicated and he didnt like it. 

Calming his racing heart he tried again this time focusing on pushing his aura against the child's. To meld them together and heal the damage that had been done.


	4. Choice of be made part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoyed it!

Oscar's POV 

White surrounded him. Was this death? Had Ironwood killed him? He hoped not and not for his own sake. Ironwood was kind to him during their time in Atlas. It reminded him of his time with Cobalt and how the older teen had been like an older brother. At least until he was felled on his way back to the village over a year ago. 

Oscar remembered the day well. He had been in town waiting for Cobalt's return. Only to see his body torn in several places by a Grim. A huntress carried him back having been too late to save the boy. 

While that was not the first death he had seen it had hit him hard. They were friends and swore they would be so forever. Something that was not meant to be, unfortunately. 

After his friend's death, he withdrew into himself. It wasnt until Ozpin appeared that he started to come out of his shell. Would he ever see his friends again? Or was this if for him? 

A voice that was familiar but not the one he was used to said, "You're not dead, Oscar. At least not yet. You have a choice to make."

Turning he saw a man with tanned skin with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue-green tunic with a tan undershirt, a blue cape, and black trousers with brown boots. Both his tunic and cape are outlined with golden markings. Over this, he wears metal armor held by brown belts and straps. The armor is etched with ornamental patterns. There was no doubting who this man was. Ozma the first of them. 

Oscar didnt know what he had been expecting if he had ever met the man. Certainly not the kind brown eyes that were not befitting a warrior. They seemed to search his very soul in a way that not even Ozpin had been able to do. 

Then it hit him, Ozma said he had a choice, "What did you mean when you said I had a choice? There isn't a choice when it comes to our lives. Right? I was the next in line for being a like-minded soul."

Ozma's lips twitched up in amusement as he replied, "Under normal circumstances that would be true. You however are a special case in the fact that against all odds you are not in your original time. Years of time magic being stored in my staff sent you back quite a ways. Currently, you are in your twelve-year-old body at the town doctor's house closest to your farm."

What the fuck? How in the name of the Brothers had he gone back almost four years in time?

Wait time magic? Ozpin said they had access to magic but it was dwindling. Had he lied about that too?

Ozma shook his head rebuking his thoughts, "Ozpin doesn't know the extent that our magic is stored. Every time we reincarnate magic is added to it. Ensuring that we always have some in case of emergencies. The circumstances required to activate it is based on instinct, however. That is why you are the first in many generations to have activated its power."

Oscar asked curiosity lacing his tone, "I thought all our memories were connected? At times I could remember pieces of other's past that wasnt Ozpin," then a thought came to him, "How do I know this isn't a trick created by Salem?"

Ozma smiled gently causing Oscar to relax instinctively despite how much he wanted to stay on his guard, "Our memories are connected. The issue lies in how many memories there are. Most of the older memories are repressed to keep from overwhelming the newest reincarnation. A lot of the time there are memories that dont come into play because they aren't needed. Like the time magic. We dont want someone to abuse it after all. As for this all being a trick by Salem. Well, that is for you to decide for yourself. I will not lie to you and as such, I have no proof beyond my word that I am Ozma."

Oscar frowned at the other noting the way the world around them was going dark around the edges. Cold was seeping back in and he shivered in response. What the hell?

For his part, Ozma looked alarmed at his response. The memory of the man questioned worriedly, "Are you feeling cold? Or a pull like something is trying to draw you away?"

Now that he mentioned Oscar could feel a pull. It was almost unnoticeable until he was looking for it. What was going on?

Ozma said sternly, "As much as I would love to continue our chat we dont have much time. Oscar, you need to make your choice now. Will you take my hand and continue on with your life? Or will you pass on and find the peace that I never could? This choice is yours and yours alone. I cannot and will not influence it in any way."

Ozma extended a hand towards him as Oscar looked around warily. The cold that encroached upon him only deepened. Shadows drew ever closer wanting to make the decision for him. 

Part of Oscar wanted to allow himself to fade. To crossover to the other side and see his mom and dad again. For him, it had been almost 8 years since their death. He still had scars both physically and mentally from their deaths. His first encounter with a Grim after leaving the farm sent him into a panic attack. It took Ozpin taking control and killing the Grim for him to calm down. 

That was the first time he realized how powerful the man was. Even without his cane in a weak untrained teenager's body, he had effortlessly killed a Grim. Ozpin had made him feel safe when they were traveling. After meeting the others he still felt comforted knowing he was there. 

When they had seen Ozpin's darkest secret he realized what a mistake it had been. Yes, they needed to know what he was hiding but not his entire story. They didnt need to hurt him the way they did. Without Ozpin and the other's giving him the cold shoulder, he was more alone than ever. In just a few days of Ozpin being gone he had three panic attacks that he had to deal with himself. 

No one cared then what happened to him. Why would they care now? He was no one again. The people he called his friends were young and had not experienced the horrors of the war that was coming. 

Then he remembered what Ozma had said. He was back to being 12 again. If Ozpin didnt remember what would happen in the next few years that meant Salem wouldn't either. There was a chance he could save Ozpin from his death at the Vytal Festival. Save so many lives that had been lost that day and the days after. 

That would mean leaving home again this time almost three years younger than originally. What would he do about Aunt Em? She likely had accepted his leaving as a natural part of growing up before as he had almost been fifteen at the time. From what he could remember she was still overprotective of him at twelve. It was rare that he was allowed out by himself. 

If he was to go through with this he would have to find a way to get around on his own. He couldn't allow them to coddle and baby him. What choice should he make?

Ozma's hand was still extended out towards him. A look of understanding in his warm brown eyes. Oscar's shoulders slumped briefly as his decision was made in his mind. There was never a choice. He was always going to choose the world over his own peace. Like-minded souls indeed. 

Oscar extended his hand and clasped Ozma's. Their auras rushed forward to greet each other. Light green and dark green chased away the shadows that had come too close for comfort. They chased away the cold that had numbed him. 

The return of the warmth nearly had him collapsing into Ozma. Ozma steadied him gently as he said, "Close your eyes, young Oscar. When you wake things will be better."

Oscar wanted to ask what the other meant but his eyes were already closing on their own. The last thing he remembered was Ozma placing his palm on the younger's forehead. Then there was nothing. 

Ozpin's POV 

Seconds turned into minutes which seemed to drag on forever. Ozpin was sharing his aura as instructed but nothing seemed to be happening. Oscar's aura was not responding in kind. Even the most damaged and broken auras would have sought out another in order to heal. Yet this child seemed to have already given up. 

Tears of frustration pricked at his eyes. This couldn't be where things ended. He never got the chance to know his son. Losing a child he didnt know had existed a few hours ago would tear him apart. Guilt ate at him enough that they were even in this situation.

Oscar's aunt choked out, "He's going cold!"

Immediately Nero was by their side and placing his hand on Oscar's chest. He tsked a second later sounding angry both at himself and the situation they were in, "Damn it! His aura's not responding. It's as if the aura is being pulled from his body. If it doesn't respond to the Headmaster's aura soon then he will die."

Barty made a sound in the back of his throat that he couldn't explain. They really couldn't do anything. It was up to the child to extend his aura to Ozpin. There was no way for him to forcefully heal his aura and soul. 

Beside him, the aunt was crying and gripping the freehand tightly. If Oscar died she would be all alone in this world. It was just Ozpin who was blaming themselves. 

He said gently causing her to look up at him, "This wasnt your fault, Miss Pine. Whoever did this to Oscar is to blame. I promise you, I will my best to find out who did this."

As he finished speaking his aura flared to life. Around the child, a light green aura flared in response. It was weaker than it should be. Unlike before it was responding trying to heal again. 

Miss Pine said breathlessly, "His hand is growing warmer. Is that his aura? Are you helping him?"

Ozpin didnt answer instead focused on trying to knit back his son's aura. It was a long strenuous effort as there was so much of it missing. When Nero said he only had half of his soul that wasnt entirely accurate. Now that it was responding back to him he could tell it was less than that. Maybe a third of his soul and aura remained.

This explained why he was fading so quickly. Half a soul would have last longer without its other half. It did beg into question why his child was fighting so hard to stay alive. Not that he was ungrateful. Any less of a will to survive and he would have come to meet a body. 

Sharing the strength of his soul despite how many lifetimes it had to grow took a lot out of him. When he had stabilized Oscar's soul he collapsed back into the chair. While stable his soul wasnt fixed. Ozpin's aura was keeping it within the body it was housed in. If luck was on their side then over time Oscar's soul would heal itself. Otherwise every time his aura broke it would put him in danger of falling back into the abyss. 

Miss Pine said genuinely, "Thank you, Headmaster Ozpin. When I first heard about you I thought you a bastard. To leave his mother had broken her in ways not even my brother could completely fix. I cannot hate you for she brought my brother happiness. You also have risked a lot to save the son you just learned about. So I thank you."

Ozpin said with a small smile, "Please, Miss Pine call me Oz or Ozpin if you must. I believe we are past such formalities."

Miss Pine replied with a watery smile, "Then you may call me, Emilly, Ozpin. For Oscar's sake, I will accept you but if you ever hurt him I will find a way to make you pay. He is like the son I could have myself."

A hoarse young voice said, "Do... dont fight. Please..."


	5. Choice of be made part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Sins007: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm so glad you enjoyed it! There truly isn't enough deadpan out there. 

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoyed it!

Warnings: Panic attack

Oscar's POV 

Confused he blinked awake. Something warm and firm was gripping his hand. Voices muffled but fearful sounding could be heard above him. Through his blurry vision, he could see three figures all around him. They were too tall to be Ruby and the team and the wrong colors to be Atleasean military. Maybe he was in Mantel. 

He croaked out hoarsely his voice younger than he remembered it being, "Do... dont fight. Please..."

The pressure on his chest lifted before a hand touched his head. Gentle fingers carded through his hair. It was like his dad used to do before he died. Against his will, Oscar leaned into the touch. 

Off to the side as his vision was clearing he heard a chuckle. Auntie? What was she doing in Mantel? It wasnt safe!

Then memories returned to him as his mind cleared of confusion. Oh right. He was in the past according to Ozma. 

As expected of his aunt she was by his side. Her hands clutching his as if they were a lifeline. It surprised him at how young she looked. Even if it was only a few in the past she looked decades young than when he left home. He never noticed how the stress of the world's events got to her until now. 

Wait both of her hands were clutching his own. Who was? He turned to look at the person standing before him. The man had tousled silver hair and calm amber eyes. He wore an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt along with black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. 

There was no mistaking who this man was even without hearing him speak. This was undoubtedly Ozpin. Oscar had lived with him in his head for over a year. Seeing him and hearing him were two different things. He felt the breath catch in his throat as he was unsure what to say. 

Talking to Ozpin, in the beginning, had not been easy. He was ashamed to admit that he had been terrified of the voice in his head. As time passed though he grew to trust Ozpin which made it so much more painful when he realized what the other was hiding. Not that he blamed Ozpin for hiding it. That was something that was difficult for either of them to come to terms with. 

Guilt at his role in revealing Ozpin's secrets ate at him. Seeing the man right in front of him now was almost enough to send him into a panic attack. 

Another hand appeared out of the corner of his eye. Reactions born from his time in Atlas and Haven sent him jumping away from the hand. In doing so he fell from the bed he was lying on at Aunt Emilly's feet. He flinched as he tried to reach for his cane but found nothing there. Pain erupted in his shoulder and he remembered that Ja... Ironwood had shot him. 

Shrugging off the pain he focused on what was important. Where was long memory? Then he felt stupid. If he was in the last it was unlikely that he would have Long Memory. It was still in Ozpin's possession after all. He could see part of the handle sticking out of the other end of the bed. 

Looking up he found Doctor Nero, someone he had known since he was young holding out his hand. His grey eyes now held hesitancy as he met Oscar's hazel eyes. 

"Sorry," apologized Oscar softly, "I wasn't expecting that."

Nero soothed softly, "It's fine Oscar. I was just going to check your aura to ensure it is healing properly."

"My aura?"

What was... oh right. The meeting with Ozma was real and he had been given a choice. To pass on or to survive and try to fix the past. 

Ozpin moved closer and Oscar jumped jarring his shoulder again. This time he could not hold back his whimper. Nero held out a hand to stop Ozpin from moving any closer. Then slowly so that the jumpy child could see everything he was doing he moved around the side of the bed. 

When Oscar didnt move away from him, he knelt down so that they were eye level. He asked softly, "Can I check your injury? I need to make sure the aura transfusion is working."

Hesitantly Oscar moved closer to the man so that his injury could be looked at. His mind was still trying to process that he was in the past. By the looks of his body, he was about 12 years old just as Ozma had said. Then gunshot wound seemed all he had from the future but only time would tell. He would need a weapon as soon as possible to test if his skills had returned as well. Gods he hoped so without Ozpin's voice guiding him it would be much more difficult to relearn all of it. 

Warmth spread through him as Nero's aura encased him. It pressed against his own prodding at it as if looking for something. Oscar's aura was slow to respond but eventually, it did. Light green aura mixed with a shade of darker green jumped across his body. 

It only lasted a moment before Nero's hand moved to examine the bandages. Oscar's aura faded and he felt drained. It was worse than when he first began training it. What was wrong with him?

Movement caught Oscar's attention and he turned to face it. Ozpin bent down so that he was at eye level with the child. Once again their eyes met and for the first time in a while, he felt at peace. 

Ozpin asked quietly, "Do you need help up?"

For a moment Oscar considered him before nodding. He allowed the man to help him to his feet. Swaying slightly he turned to face Nero. The doctor was frowning as if he was deep in thought. That did not bode well for him as he just had his aura checked over. 

Ozpin hesitantly stood by his side as they waited for the doctor to figure out his thoughts. Finally, the man said, "For the moment Oscar your soul and aura are stable. Or at least as stable as it can be all things considered."

"What do you mean?"

Every part of him screamed that he was not going to like the answer. There was something about this he would not like. It had to do with his aura being so sluggish. 

Nero glanced at Ozpin briefly, getting a nod in response to a silent question before he continued, "I'm not going to pull punches on what happened, Oscar. Your soul was torn in half and it was a very near thing. With your aura damaged by this, it wasnt able to heal the wound."

Oscar knew what came next. No living being could live with only half a soul. They would be pulled towards the other side. By all right, he should have died because Ozpin's soul was torn from his own. 

"How am I still alive?" He questioned bluntly, "I'm not an idiot. Everyone knows that you cannot live with only half a soul."

Nero grumbled, "I was getting to that kid. As for how you're still alive we used what is still an experimental treatment. An aura transfusion," at his confused look the man sighed, "Aura transfusions are only used in the most extreme of situations. They are extraordinarily difficult as the person giving aura has to be a match. Most successful cases have been with parents."

"My mom and dad died," snapped Oscar, "It was four years ago. You know this!"

There was slight hysteria at the end of his words. With the hysteria came static in his ears. He could see Nero's lips moving but he couldn't hear what was being said. 

No matter how much time passed it still hurt to think about that day. He hadn't reacted this badly a long time though. Maybe it was because of all that had happened in such a short time. 

No time to focus on it now. He had to get his breathing back under control like Jam... Ironwood taught him. Ironwood wasnt his friend. Not after nearly killing him. Shit now the sides of his vision was greying out! Why couldn't he get enough air in?!

A hand grabbed his and brought it to an unfamiliar chest. He could feel exaggerated deep breaths under his palm. It took him several moments for the static to fade from his ears. 

Looking up he found worried amber eyes staring down at him. Ozpin... right he was safe. He was with Ozpin and despite them having no history in this time he was safest with the man. 

Aunt Emilly whispered her eyes betraying her shock as he looked up at her, "I've never been able to calm him down that fast. How did you?"

"I teach a school full of children," Ozpin answered smoothly, "Not everyone is ready to face monsters so easily. I require all my staff to know how to identify and react to a panic attack as well as flashbacks. When we identify a student that needs help the entire staff is informed of what caused it. This allows us to better aid the students."

"Very noble of you Headmaster," said Nero. 

The man gave the doctor a nasty look before concern turned back to Oscar. It took the boy a few moments before he was okay enough to stand up. A gentle hand was on his elbow guiding him to the bed. Gently he was pushed to sit on it and his attention was once more given to the doctor. 

Nero looked pained as he continued, "I do remember your parents, Oscar. I remember very well about what happened that day. However, you looked so different from when I last saw you I didnt recognize you. So I took some blood to try and find a potential match. There was a parental match for you in the huntsman database."

Oscar blinked stupidly for a moment before realization hit him. Oh. Oh no. That meant Ozpin was in fact his dad. How in the hell did that happen? Why did he not know that he was adopted?!

Betrayed hazel eyes turned to his aunt who looked away guilty. Answers didn't come from her but from an unexpected source. 

"This is my fault," admitted Ozpin quietly, "I had a mission in this village a little more than 13 years ago. There I met your mother and while I was here we dated. It wasn't for long as she knew that I would have to leave. I made the mistake of leaving without a word. Many of us believe in not saying goodbye. That to say goodbye is a sign of bad luck. In my youth, I was one of them. If I had known she was pregnant I would not have left her or you. For that I am sorry."

Sincerity laced every word that was spoken. As much as Oscar didnt want to he could see the similarities in their appearance. Like-minded souls as well as father and son. Who knew? 

Ozma had to have known and if they spoke again, Oscar was going to give him a piece of his mind. There were certain topics one did not avoid. Like the paternity. Scheming wizards he swore. 

The adults exchanged uneasy glances. It was obvious they didn't know what to make of his silence. If it was back in the original timeline Oscar would have tried to deny it. He would have demanded another test be performed right in front of him. 

However, Oscar was no longer the naive boy he used to be. He knew the dangers of what Nero spoke of. If they had chosen the wrong person the transfusion could have destroyed what was left of his soul. That was why Aunt Emilly couldn't have helped him. She wasnt related to him by blood. 

Gathering his thoughts he asked quietly, "What now?"


	6. Beacon part  1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review my friend. I enjoy the thought of it. It's been fun to write. 

Oscar's POV 

Apparently finding out what was going to happen next was going to wait for awhile. Ozpin and his aunt would talk about it between themselves. As a child he would have to go with their decision. 

Nero insisted that he go to sleep and regain his energy. Sleep sounded absolutely amazing by that point. After a panic attack and all the revelations in such a short time he felt drained. 

Oscar tried to fight sleep though. He was terrified that if he went to sleep now he would wake up back in Mantel. Wake up and find out this had all been a strange dream. 

It was only after both his aunt and Ozpin promised that they would still be there in the morning did he allow himself to succumb to sleep. His sleep was completely dreamless. It felt as if he had just closed his eyes when a gentle hand shook him awake. 

A somewhat familiar green haired man with warm brown eyes stood over him. From what he remembered if Ozpin's memories this was Bartholomew Oobleck one of the teacher at Beacon. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be at Beacon?

Oscar sat up on his elbows to look over the man. He was holding a coffee thermos in his right hand. What was on his belt was what caught his attention. Long Memory's handle could just barely be seen from his side. This must be the man who brought him to Nero's clinic. In turn that was how he got the cane. 

He questioned carefully, "Who are you?"

The man replied standing to his full height, "My name is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. I was the huntsman who brought you here. I thought you would appreciate the return of your weapon. Given its similarities to my bosses you dont want him to see it in it's current state."

With that said he unlatched Long Memory and tossed it lightly to Oscar. Instinct kicked in causing Oscar to grab it out of the air and click the hand. This caused it to extend to it usual length. 

He gave a few experiment swings to test that nothing had been changed in it. Once he was sure it was in working order he smiled. At least now he wouldn't have to convince Ozpin to help him make a new one. Less suspicious though he would need to change the style slightly before Ozpin saw it. Otherwise there would be questions he wouldnt feel comfortable answering. 

Turning his attention back to the man he said sincerely, "Thank you for returning my weapon. I'm not sure what I would have done without it."

Oobleck smiled as he replied with a glance at the thermos, "That I believe is something all huntsman and huntresses understand. Our weapons are designed to be an extension of ourselves. When we lose them or they are damaged it is like we lose a part of ourselves."

Oscar returned the smile hesitantly. In a way Oobleck was right. Yet at the same time was completely wrong. Even though Long Memory was back in his hands he still felt like he was missing a part of himself. He knew what it was. 

Ozpin's constant presence in his mind and soul were gone. Even when the ancient wizard had gone silent he was still there. Just not responding to anything except in the panic at Argus and then again as he fell out of the vault. 

Would he ever be whole again? Did he want to be? That was a morbid question but if he was whole that would mean Ozpin was dead. Again. 

To answer his own mental question no he did not. Even if his aura and soul didnt recover he would not wish Ozpin's death. The revelation that they were father and son only heightened the fact. He did not want the burden of that destiny. 

It would take him some time to fully come to terms what that meant. As he sat on the bed he knew that if he didnt want the Fall to happen it would have to be him that changed it. The only question was how? It wasnt like he could tell Ozpin or Qrow what was going to happen. At best they would think he had a clairvoyance semblance and that was a very small possibilty. At worst they would think him insane as he didnt have any proof beyond his word.

A clearing of a throat drew him back from his thoughts. Worried brown eyes stared at him. 

Oscar mumbled, "I'm fine. Things just hit me all at once. But I'm fine really."

Clicking the handle of Long Memory again he clipped it onto his belt. He would have to wait until he got back to the farm to make his changes. There was nothing here he could use that wouldnt be overly obvious. 

Putting it away happened not a moment to soon. Nero walked in not a moment later taking in the scene with a raised eyebrow. Oscar simply shrugged not willing to explain. 

After a moment the doctor said, "There is breakfast in the kitchen for you, Doctor Oobleck. Oscar I need to check your shoulder before you go eat. If its healing correctly you will be able to go home."

Home huh? Did that mean the farm or the school that he's never been to? 

He kept his thoughts to himself as Nero checked his shoulder commenting lightly, "Despite shooting you out of an airship I dont think whoever shot you meant to kill you," at his disbelieving look the other continued, "It was a precise shot meant to miss your heart. So no, I do not believe that the one who shot you meant to kill you. Otherwise the bullet would have torn through your heart killing you long before you hit the ground."

So Ja... Ironwood didn't intend to kill him. That was odd but he wouldnt miss such an easy shot on accident. Everything he did was deliberate. Did that mean Oscar forgave him? Absolutely not. 

Once his bandages were changed he moved into the kitchen. Ozpin was standing in one corner sipping on coffee. His aunt was making them breakfast and had her back turned to him. Oobleck was sitting at the table also nursing a cup of coffee. 

Oscar briefly wondered if he could get away with making himself a cup. With his aunt there he highly doubted it. She was a firm believer that coffee was bad for children. As such he was never allowed to have it on the farm. Oscar had acquired a love for the drink both from Ozpin and from spending so much time with Team Rwby. The entire team drank coffee as if their life depended on it. 

Deciding not to risk his aunt's wrath he took a seat at the table. Ozpin greeted, "Good morning, Oscar."

"Morning," he replied. 

Ozpin said as Aunt Em put a plate of bacon and eggs were put in front of him, "Oscar, your aunt and I have come to a decision. I would like you to come with me to Beacon. Your aunt agrees with me."

His aunt caught his look as she agreed, "Oscar, life as a farm hand was not meant for you. Going with Ozpin will give you a better life than what I could give you."

"But I dont want to leave you," he whispered quietly. 

Her dark eyes softened as she said bending so that they were eye level, "Oscar you are meant for better things than being a farm hand. Go with Headmaster Ozpin and follow your dreams. He will be getting me a scroll so that we can call. Dont let this opportunity pass you."

Oscar frowned but didnt say anything else. It seemed he was going to Beacon.


End file.
